The Elf and the Hawke
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: OC/F!Hawke falls inlove with Orsino one thing leads to another, then Ander's goes and blows up the Chantry before the Templars attack,Orsino and Hawke flee and start anew life. But will Justice/Anders or Fenris, expose them out of envy since neiter can have with her?
1. Chapter 1

Orsino's Love

*What he thought he would never have*

Chapter One

I don't own anything of Dragon Age 2 just my Hawke OC.

When Orsino came too, he slowly sat up an aching, dullness, was throbbing from the back of his skull.

Pushing his mana to his long slender fingers, a green glow flood around them, reaching back to the forming bump on the back of his skull slowly easing it away, daring to open one eye he looked around.

Knowing he was not in the Fade, and he was alive thanks to the residing pain from his skull he looked around finding the qunari that had chased them to the market yard of Hightown were all dead as were the other mages he was taking to the safety of the Gallows.

Looking around some more he sees four figures standing among the dead qunari bodies, a white haired elf in black spikey armor, with what looked like glowing markings in his deeply tan skin, his eyes searching the shadows for hidden enemies with his forest green eyes, his great sword covered in what he hope was qunari blood and not that of the fallen mages.

The Caption of the guards was among them, her armor sword covered in blood more than the elf blood splatter across her freckled face.

A blond haired man with a staff on his back and robes,

'An apostate that doesn't hide what he is interesting.'

Orsino thought, their fourth companion hand their back to him, as if they could feel his stair they turned to look at him, the Caption said something in a low whisper making their companion turn around.

As they did a breeze blew through that little area taking away the smell of blood, and burnt flesh, and also his breath now looking at him he was staring at the most beautiful woman in the world!

She was shorter than the normal human female, making her look much younger than what she really was, her long chocolate brown hair being tussled, and teased by the breeze, only made her more enchanting.

Her eyes for a moment where ice blue cold, and measureless, but when they meet his, emerald green eyes, they turned to liquid pools of crystal blue, warm, and safe, her ruby red lips held a small smile on them her face splattered with blood like her companion's her crimson red tunic leather jerkin amore hide all traces of blood on them.

Her daggers on her back showed that they were covered in more of the red life liquid, as she walked her hips swayed, he couldn't help letting his mind wonder what they would feel like under his hands as he pinned her to his bed and marked her as his own.

He shook his head as if that would clear it of these inappropriate thoughts he didn't even know her and he was already lusting for her, as he got caught up in his thoughts he never noticed her making his way over to him till her voice interrupted him.

"Are you alight?"

He looked up with both eyes this time he could have sworn his heart had stopped her voice even in that soft low tone held strength and wisdom that one as young as she should never hold unless they went through horrible trials that tested them.

She was talking again looking around at the dead mages,

"Seems you were the lucky one"

Her voice held no humor as it was trying to imply he looked at the bodies making his way to the closet one turn it on its back finding her still breathing pushing his mana in his fingers again healing any damages.

"No looks like I'm not the only one"

The mage sat up groaning she had long raven brown hair and hazel brown eyes,

"You foolish girl why didn't you and the others not run when I had told you to"

He asked sternly but held relief that at least one of them survived with him. She looked at him,

"I'm sorry First Enchanter we couldn't leave you"

She looked over his shoulder and gasped tears in her eyes quickly got up and pushed past him to the woman who was talking to him earlier.

"SISTER! You're alive?!"

She said throwing her arms around her neck the woman with tears in her eyes as well,

"Bethany you're alright I don't know what I would have done if you had died your all the family, besides our Uncle and cousin that I have now that mother is dead"

Her voice shook with sorrow and pain but laced with joy in seeing her beloved sister was alive. Pulling apart her arms still holding her sister she looked at the Orsino as he stood.

"Thank you for keeping Bethany safe you can call me Hawke everyone does"

She chuckles sticking out a small slender innocently looking hand, for his own when he held it in his he felt a shock go through his hand, down his arm along his spin, and pooled in his lower religions, a blush slightly crept over both their cheeks, she quickly pulled her hand away looking away as he smirked.

'So she felt it too did she maybe I shouldn't feel so bad about those thoughts then'

He looked over his shoulder, seeing the one person in all of Kirkwall he despised standing there with a disgusted look on her face, either from how she seen Hawke react to his touch, or that she had a sister that was a mage.

Either way it made him even more pleased he turned to her after once again drowning out whatever she was saying,

"Hello Meredith I see that the Templars haven't all been killed is good to know"

He said even though he never meant a single pleasant word towards the dreaded woman. Meredith glared at him,

"Hello to you too Orsino good to see that all the mages aren't dead as well come we must retake the keep"

She ordered little feeling she turned to Hawke about to speak when he interrupted her,

"I will not do as you say Meredith you and the Templars did little to aid us why should we aid you when you did nothing for us as we were surrounded and being killed left and right by this thing"

He festered to the dead qunari, she was about to speak again when again she was interrupted again this time by Hawke a glare towards her showing she hated being cut off Hawke took no heed of it.

"Please stop we need to work together if we are to stop them now why are they taking them to the keep Fenris"

She asked turning to look at the white haired elf. Looking at her then at the duration of the Vigil,

"They will take every one of importance all to one place they must either convert to the Qun or else."

Hawke seemed to pale to the point of being white at that,

"We have to save them"

She whispered looking towards the Vigil.

"Let's go"

Meredith ordered again everyone looked at her,

"I will not fallow you and I know you will not fallow me but if I'm to fallow anyone then let it be Hawke"

He motioned to her staring down Meredith, her face became red.

"She is not a native of Kirkwall"

"Neither am I but you don't seem to mind that we fight for our home now do you Knight Commander"

Before either could say more Hawke stepped forward,

"Alright enough both of you if the qunari don't kill us your arguing surely will now we need to find out what they are doing in there let go no auguring got it from either of you "

She says sighing heading to the stairs mutter something of reminding her of someone named Caver and Bethany as kids fighting.

Getting to the Keep unnoticed was easy enough when they arrived they noticed that the guards were nowhere to be seen making the Caption nerves, Meredith looked around the corner they were hiding.

"We need to get in there we must attack now"

Orsino couldn't believe what he was hearing was the Knight Commander crazier then he thought,

"Are you insane woman we will be spluttered but your right we have to get Hawke and her friends in we have to distract them."

Glaring him down turning her gaze to Hawke,

"The choice is yours Hawke shall we have a direct attack or ... a distraction"

Hawke looked to Orsino his eyes pleading to not choice Meredith's suicidal choice for a moment they seem lost in each other's eyes but all to soon she looks away a light blush on her cheek,

"We need a distraction"

Orsino smiled making a mental note to make it a personal goal to get to know this woman.

"Well then I best get you inside"

Pulling his staff from his back giving it a swirl showing off for Hawke who in turn smirked at him, stepping out to make his way to the qunari that blocked their way of getting in Meredith growled at him.

"And how do you plan on doing that"

Smiling her gave his staff another twirl made his way to the stairs,

"Have faith Knight Commander"

Running into view of the qunari,

"You will not get us all without a fight"

Pooling his mana in his free hand as the shouted, he threw a fireball among them setting, alight at least six at once this got there a tension, as he slowly started walking backwards, sending fireball, after fireball, at them.

Drawing them, farther and farther, away from the doors to where Meredith and her Templars were lying in wait.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hawke and her friends sneak around them and to the Keep silently he prayed to the Maker that she would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Orsino's Love

*What he thought he would never have*

Chapter Two

I don't own anything of Dragon Age 2

"We shall return!"

The Arishock growled out with his last dying breath before Hawke shoved her blade into his throat the rest of the Qunari left with their book after Isabella returned it leaving their leaders body where it laid.

Hawke was pissed off, badly wounded, sore, and tired as hell she was just thankful that her mother wasn't there at this moment.

Her friends rushed to her side just as she was about to collapse onto the floor her strength all, but zapped from her.

Suddenly a loud roar of cheers filled the room; all the nobles come rushing towards her, thanking her over, and over again, just as the doors to the Keep open with Meredith walking in Orsino only a few steps behind with the town guards and Templars.

Hawke watched as the crowed parted Anders backing up, behind their friends with Merrillout of sight, of the Knight Commander and her Templars.

As they approached their wound, and tired friend, who was barely standing on her feet, Orsino could see that she was barely standing on her feet and needed healing but held his ground and his tongue though his eyes never left hers willing her to hold on a little longer.

Hawke watched the First Enchanter's eyes giving her more strength to hold on as Meredith congratulated her and named her Champion of Kirkwall, Orsino whispered something to Meredith how didn't look too pleased, but nodded barking her orders to her men, and the guards ushered everyone, even Hawkes friends out of the room.

Just as her legs finally gave out and she fell forwards bracing herself to hit the marble stone floor only to gasp as she fell into warm strong arms of Orsino.

The moment he felt her warmth and body agents his own his body betrayed him yet again, his heart started racing in his chest his breathing picked up a little his head becoming slightly light Hawke looked up at him her ice blue eyes, stared deeply sinking into Orsino's deep forest emerald green eyes, that seemed to dance with an amber that mirrored her own that in time would become a roaring fire of love to brighten their dark lonely lives.

"It's ok my dear take it easy the Knight Commander has given me permission to watch over your recovering back at the Circle she will also send word to your mother of what is going on so she will not worry herself sick"

He said in a soft hushed tone making her smile, picking her up like a bride to an future image that neither would have for seen in their future together, one arm holding your upper torso agents his chest while the other was hooked under her legs.

She hated that she didn't have enough strength to walk herself, only to herself did she admit that she was secretly thankful for her wounds, and the alone and verypersonal care, of this enchanting man that made her happy to be nothing more than a woman in need in his eyes.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he made his way to his private chambers just up one leave over his own office that had a secret staircase to his chambers when he wanted to get away from the Knight Commander.

On their way she had slipped off to sleep which was good in Orsino's opinion was a good thing she need it so her wounds would heal fast,

'But not too fast I pray'

He thought to himself as he laid her down, and took off her armor, down to her sleeveless tunic and black pants.

He loosened her long brown hair free, then removed her tunic and pants to work his healing abilities on her deep life threating wounds, before wrapping them and redresses her pulling her in just her tunic.

Orsino went to his wardrobe to change for the evening, one thing he was sure of was for the next few weeks the Templars' would be occupied with helping the guards rebuild, clean up and clam any fearful spineless noble that would start jumping at every shadow, thinking that the Qunari were back for another attempt for the city.

Changing out of his First Enchanter's robes, to a pair of dark brown, cotton pants, and a low cut, open, cream colored tunic that clung just right to his lean muscled body.

His bare feet patted softly over the stone floor not at all cold like the floor in his office down below then, his eyes turned to the fireplace across the foot of the bed warming the room, protecting the ones with in it for the brisk cold of the nights.

Orsino walked over to the only window in his room and closed it to keep the smell of the still burning city, and the chill out of the room, before making his way to his bed taking the spot next to the sleeping bird.

It was hours later when Hawke stirred from her sleep groaning at the aches, and pains that covered her body, she creaked one eye looking around for a clue to where she was.

Turning her head Hawke took in the dark rich colors of the room, nothing like the warm reds, and browns of her master bedroom, the sound of the wood crackling in the fireplace, the smell of old books and potions filled the air, with the sound of pages of a book being turned.

Hawke turned her head to find Orsino leaning agent the headboard of the king size bed reading a book that he was engrossed with, the look of containment showed on his face.

Hawke watched him all the thoughts of any pain, tiredness, or why she was in the same bed as the First Enchanter disappeared from her mind, to Hawke right at this moment felt so right, so natural like this how it always was and how it should be.

Fate seemed to have its best laughs and kicks from messing with the Hawke and Amells, making them fall in love with mages, though seeing how Hawke turned out it didn't seem all that bad.

It was then while Hawke was in her own little world triggered by his peace and calmness that, Orsino felt the stair of his bed companion.

'If that were only true'

Orsino sighed within his mind, he turned his head to look at her smiling at the look of daydreaming that laced her eyes, reminding him of the young children that he would observed when he walked the halls.

"Well good to see you're awake I was beginning to….."

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, as soon as he began to speak it broke Hawke out of her daze, she picked herself up, Hawke grabbed the mage by his shoulders silencing him with as hungry kiss, sending a shock wave down her spin igniting the fire within her to a wild fire in her heart.

Sorry guys for the long wait and for it being a little short will work on next chapter soon as I can. Thx bye!


End file.
